Oppose The Marriage
by bROssY
Summary: -FIRST KYUMIN FICT! Konflik keluarga orang kaya yang ribet. Semuanya tentang perjodohan dan harta. Sedangkan yang dijodohkan memilih orang lain untuk menjadi pasangan hidup. Ini cerita tentang pertentangan dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang saling 'suka'
1. Chapter 1

Author: ROY

Main Cast: Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin

Other Cast: Do Hyesong

Content: Cerita ini menggunakan rate T+ dan PG. Dikarenakan, YAOI tidak diperuntukkan bagi semua umur dan memerlukan ijin serta pengawasan dari orang tua/wali yang bersangkutan.

* * *

#

Seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun terlihat kepayahan setelah berlari. Dirinya yang awalnya mengenakan setelan jas rapi kini menjadi berantakan berkeringat. Terlihat ia celingukan mencari seseorang di taman. Setelah beberapa saat mencari, ia melihat seorang namja tampan berjas sama seperti dirinya meski terlihat lebih rapi. "Sungmin hyung!" teriaknya yang membuat namja tampan itu menoleh. Si Sungmin terlihat melambai pada Kyuhyun dan segera menghampirinya. "Hyung menunggu lama?" cerocos Kyuhyun begitu Sungmin berada dihadapannya. "Tidak juga, hyung baru sampai. Gwaenchana Kyu? Kau terlihat lelah sekali, memangnya berlari sejauh mana?" tampak raut khawatir di wajah Sungmin begitu melihat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, "Tidak terlalu jauh kok hyung..". Suara Kyuhyun terdengar merajuk dan hal itu membuat Sungmin ikut tersenyum. "Sekarang kita mau kemana? Hanya ditaman sepi seperti ini tidak seru. Hmm... tadi di perjalanan kemari, hyung melihat kedai ramyeon. Kau mau kesana Kyu?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk patuh begitu melihat aegyo tidak sengaja Sungmin ketika berbicara. Melihat anggukan Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung menarik Kyuhyun berlari lagi menyusuri jalan yang lembab. Setelah lama berlari, mereka sampai di sebuah kedai yang disebut Sungmin tadi. Tempatnya lumayan besar karena bertingkat 2, sepertinya jadi satu dengan rumah si pemilik kedai.

Mereka memasuki kedai itu dan memesan 2 mangkuk kimchi jjigae sekaligus dengan tambahan acar segar porsi sedang. Sembari menunggu pesanan, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertatapan satu sama lain. Sungmin tersenyum lembut melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang menurutnya terlihat sangat tampan dan sekarang sepertinya wajah Kyuhyun memerah karenanya. Kyuhyun terbatuk dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin. Sontak hal tersebut membuat Sungmin tertawa geli. "Hyung! Berhenti tertawa!" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar gusar sekali dan hal ini membuat Sungmin hampir terjatuh dari kursinya karena terus tertawa heboh. Kyuhyun berdecak, "Jadi.. siapa yang akan dijodohkan denganmu hyung?". Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin berhenti tertawa dan wajahnya menunjukkan raut tidak suka. "Go Yuri, anak dari pemilik group Stuvv. Ibunya yang menyuruh dia, karena perihal pewarisan jabatan. Kau tau kan Kyu? itu Janda anak satu. Jadi ya begitulah.". Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk setelah mendengar penjelasan Sungmin. "Kau juga mau mendengar ceritaku hyung?" Sungmin dengan cepat menjawab "Tidak perlu Kyu, aku tidak tertarik sama sekali. Sekarang kita kan hanya berdua saja, jadi jangan bahas tentang hal itu ok?". Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafasnya. "Satu lagi Kyu, jangan panggil aku hyung. Panggil aku seperti biasanya saja." Sungmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kyuhyun. "Arraseo,,, Min~" Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya sok imut kemudian mengambil tangan Sungmin yang berada di atas meja. Memainkan jari-jarinya dan akhirnya mengecup tangan Sungmin dengan lembut. Sungmin mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Terdengar batukan dari pemilik kedai yang akhirnya menyadarkan pasangan tidak tau diri tersebut. Pemilik kedai itu tersenyum dan meletakkan pesanan dihadapan mereka. Dengan lahap mereka mulai makan. Tidak peduli meskipun asap tebal mengepul, menandakan betapa panasnya kimchi jjigae itu.

"Ekhmm! Min, mau tidak mau kau harus mendengar ceritaku!" Sela Kyuhyun tiba-tiba di tengah acara makannya. Sungmin tidak menghiraukan dan terus makan. Kyuhyun melanjutkan "Yeoja itu cantik sekali Min, benar-benar tipeku..." Sungmin meletakkan sumpitnya di atas meja dengan keras, mukanya menghadap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi datar. "Yeoja itu anak dari saingan perusahaan appa. Suaranya bagus, ia memiliki bakat musik." Kyuhyun seolah tidak peka dan malah tersenyum sambil seperti membayangkan seseorang. "Tidak hanya itu, ia sekolah di luar negri dan selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelasnya. Ia baru kembali kemarin dan ingin bertemu denganku hari ini". Sekarang muka Sungmin terlihat murung sekali dengan percaya diri, Sungmin mengatakan "Aku juga memiliki suara bagus, aku juga bisa memainkan beberapa alat musik! Dengan mempelajarinya..." Di akhir kata sepertinya Sungmin tidak percaya diri. Dalam hati Sungmin membayangkan Kyuhyun berkata 'Itu tidak bakat, Min'. Kyuhyun tertawa "Meskipun begitu Min, aku tetap memilihmu. Karena, yeoja itu masih sekolah"."Apa masalahnya dengan sekolah atau tidak sekolah?" Sungmin sewot begitu mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menunjukan jari-jarinya '15'. Awalnya Sungmin bingung, setelah itu Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. 'Umurnya baru 15 tahun, pantas saja Kyu tidak suka' Ungkap Sungmin dalam hati. "Kyuhyun itu suka yang tua-tua, tapi baby face. Seperti aku. Aku tau, aku itu langka kekeke. Pokoknya, Kyu pasti tidak akan mengecewakanku~" Sungmin terkikik sendiri karena pikirannya itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi konyol Sungmin.

-BRAK!

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar dorongan keras yang menyebabkan kaca pintu kedai pecah. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terlonjak. Mereka saling bertatapan, membuat kesimpulan bahwa ternyata mereka akan berpisah lagi. Kali ini pengawal siapa yang mengganggu kebersamaan mereka?

* * *

FIND OUT LATER!

Beri tanggapan kalian tentang fanfict pertamaku ini. Apa yang kurang kira-kira? Berikan saran yang membantu dan mendukung. Meskipun terlalu to the point dan kejam, aku terima masukannya.

Terima kasih readersnim,

-by ROY


	2. Chapter 2

Author: ROY

Main Cast: Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin

Other Cast: Do Hyesong

Content: Cerita ini menggunakan rate T+ dan PG. Dikarenakan, YAOI tidak diperuntukkan bagi semua umur dan memerlukan ijin serta pengawasan dari orang tua/wali yang bersangkutan.

* * *

#

Pengawal Kyuhyun datang. "Yah,,, Min, aku pergi dulu." Sungmin kecewa dan hanya mengangguk begitu melihat Kyuhyun pergi menjauh. Tidak seperti dulu Kyuhyun yang harus ditarik-tarik ke dalam mobil. Sungmin membayangkan wajah Kyuhyun waktu itu dan akhirnya tersenyum tenang, ia pergi keluar menyusul Kyuhyun. Ternyata Sungmin juga sudah di jemput.

* * *

Sungmin murmur

Aku menaiki mobil dengan wajah terkesan datar meskipun dalam hati aku mengumpati mereka. Kenapa sih orang-orang ini mau saja di suruh appa? Dibayar berapa mereka? Awas saja, aku akan lebih kaya dari appa ku nanti dan siapa yang akan kalian turuti?

Haahh...

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun terlintas di benak ku, kenangan saat pertama kali kita melakukan 'pelarian' haha. Waktu itu aku dan Kyuhyun benar-benar panik setengah hidup ketika ketahuan appa sedang berduaan di taman. Seketika itu juga, appa mengirim orang untuk menyeretku kembali ke rumah. Sedangkan Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menghalangi agar aku tidak pergi, tapi usaha Kyuhyun itu sia-sia karena tidak lama kemudian orang suruhan appa Kyuhyun juga datang untuk memisahkan kami. Bahkan waktu itu Kyuhyun sempat ditelepon appanya langsung dan akhirnya Kyuhyun menuruti perintah appa nya itu. Bisa-bisanya lelaki tua bangka itu! Untung dia calon mertua ku! Kalau bukan sudah aku hajar dari kemarin-kemarin.

Aku merasakan nyeri pada tangan kiri ku, sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan. Merah tepat di pergelangan tangan, setidaknya kan bukan darah.

Aku lagi-lagi menghela nafas ketika sampai di rumah. Eomma terlalu khawatir dan mengatai bahwa aku terlihat pucat. Aku hanya mengangguk dan berjalan ke tangga. Saat ini aku butuh mandi dan tidur. Titik. Hanya itu.

"Lee Sungmin! Rapikan jas mu, nyonya Go sudah menunggu dari tadi."

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Bolehkah aku berteriak 'SIALAN!' di depan appa ku sendiri?

Aku pikir aku akan mati muda karena terlalu banyak mengeluh. Mau tidak mau aku harus menuruti appa.

* * *

*Cho's jib

Banyak barang berserakan di lantai, terutama pecahan kaca. Air juga membasahi karpet di ruang keluarga tersebut. Seolah rumah ini habis terkena badai.

BRAKK!

"Cho Kyuhyun! Aku akan membunuhmu! Bisa-bisanya kau!?"

Suara eomma Kyuhyun terdengar mengerikan ditambah saat ini asam uratnya kambuh. Apa eommanya akan tetap memukuli Kyuhyun seperti anak kecil? Kyuhyun jujur saja saat ini merasa bersalah pada eommanya.

Ya, benar. Mereka sebenarnya bukan orang suruhan appa Kyuhyun, melainkan eommanya. Appa Kyuhyun orang yang lemah lembut, tidak seperti eommanya yang terlalu kasar. Eommanya terlalu keterlaluan dan berlebihan saat ini.

* * *

Kyuhyun murmur

Aku melihat eomma yang saat ini tersungkur di sofa memegangi tengkuknya. Aku tidak bisa ke sana atau eomma akan benar-benar membunuhku. Sebenarnya eomma bermaksud baik, hanya saja dia orang yang berlebihan.

Saat ini rasanya aku ingin menangis. Aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan eomma sejak 2 tahun lalu. Sedangkan appa tinggal di tempat berbeda, tepatnya di villa keluarga di Manjae. Appa mengalami stress berat dan sering ling-lung jika tidak bersama orang lain. Waktu itu kerjaan appa hanya berkeliling rumah dan tidur di ruang baca. Makannya tidak teratur dan appa juga tidak suka melakukan suatu aktivitas.

Ini semua karena saham perusahaan anjlok. Rekan-rekan bisnis saling bekerja sama untuk menjatuhkan bisnis appa. Keparat memang mereka! Untung saja ada eomma yang bisa memulihkan kondisi saham perusahaan.

Semenjak appa sakit, eomma yang menggantikan appa di kantor. Kadang-kadang eomma menyuruhku ikut mengawasi pekerjaannya di kantor. Sebenarnya hal ini membuatku tidak nyaman. Sepertinya eomma akan menyuruhku untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan. Jika benar, maka aku harus menolak dengan keras. Aku selalu bercita-cita menjadi musisi. Tidak mungkin aku menyia-siakan talentaku.

Saat ini aku hanya bisa berdiam diri di sana. Menunggu eomma tenang dan minum obatnya segera.

* * *

MIANHAE! I WILL WORK HARD..

Contact: .roy


End file.
